The Victory Lap
by DrJimRRussle
Summary: Navi convinces Link that he isn't having enough fun, and now near the end of his journey, Link is going to go sleep with every female he let get away from him all those times he blantantly ignored their advances. LEMONS in every chapter, so beware. Also language. -first story be gentle and don't kill me etc-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unamed Kokiri

"I don't get you," the fairy said, shaking her head.

Link rolled over to face away from the fire and towards his fairy, who was sitting on a tree branch glowing brightly.

"How come?"

"You've met a lot of girls on this journey, and they all acted into you. But you haven't even done one of them, Link. Not even the Malon girl, and she's was all over you."

Link blushed, "Well, you know I'm not really-"

"-Oh come on," Navi said, "tomorrow we head off to defeat Ganondorf, and then it's over. You may never have another chance with some of these girls. Hate to say it, but you may even die! You're seventeen now, Link!"

Links face was extremely red, "Yeah, but, I was only ten up until a few months ago..."

Navi groaned, "Yeah, and who knows, you may be ten again before long! Then you'd have to wait to get some action, and even then, whoever you finally do it with will probably be your wife, and that'll severely limit your options. You have a – hey, don't look at me like that! - you have a chance to live it up! You're the hero! Everyone is practically in dept to you!"

"Well, I don't want to take advantage of anyone -"

"And you won't be! They'll want you, Link. That's what I'm trying to say!" she said.

Link gave her an odd look, "Where did all this come from, anyway?"

Navi groaned, "You have had so many opportunities. You're a teen, fresh out of puberty. And I'm the one having to ask you to have some fun."

"Well, I suppose..."

Navi threw her fist in the air triumphantly, "It's settled then! Tomorrow, we take a little trip to the forest..."

* * *

Link stood before the pedestal, holding onto the Master Sword. He looked up at Navi unsure.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course! All the girls didn't really recognize you as an adult! But go back to your other self, and you won't even have to try with them!"

* * *

That evening, Link finally arrived back at his old home in the Kokiri forest, still trying to get used to his child-self again.

"My legs are so short now!" He complained.

Navi sighed, "Whatever. Just think about the prize ahead, champ!"

Link shook his head, "I can't believe you're acting like this, Navi!"

She laughed, "Hey, I'm your fairy, remember? My job is to help you out and do stuff like give you everyday advice. You should be thanking me, because this is advice you obviously need."

"Whatever," Link said.

"Hey Link, it's you!"

Link stopped in his tracks. Navi snickered and flew away out of sight. Link gulped. That damned fairy.

"Oh, hey!" he said to the Kokiri girl standing in front of him. She was blond, with her hair done in two large buns. She was cute, and was a few inches taller than most of the other Kokiri. What was her name again? Link had been gone so long...

"Where have you been, Link? I still can't believe you can leave the forest! Who would have thought! You must have seen some wild things out there!" she said.

Link felt nervous. Normally he found it easy to talk to people.

"Yes, I've seen some things," he said. _You've seen some things? Really? Oh man Navi was right I should have spent more time with girls _he thought to himself.

"Wow, that's great! You should tell me about the things you've done sometime!" she said.

_Whoa, she's still interested. Maybe Navi was right about that, too..._

Link nodded, "Yeah, sure. How about we go over to your place and talk about it?"

"She wanted to marry you?" the girl said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I thought I would have to drown myself in that lake right then and there!" Link said grinning.

The girl was laughing, "and she looked like a fish?"

Link felt himself hardening. He just laughed along, but he couldn't help but keep his eye on the girl's bed just a few feet behind her.

She leaned closer, "Well, she's lucky since you kind of owe her. I know if I could, I'd force you to marry me Link!"

Link blushed, "Really? Why's that?"

"Well, I've sort of always liked you, Link. But I always saw you hanging around with Saria and just kind of figured that you two were..."

Link shook his head, "No way, we're just friends! That's all! I've always thought that you were pretty, too."

Link never really had thought that, but now with her just a few feet away, he really could see just how attractive she was.

She scooted closer to him on the bench, "I never knew! You know, I think you should stick around Link. I've always fantasized about having this chance with you... I- I'm sorry what am I saying?"

Link smiled, "No, it's fine. What did you fantasize about?"

"Really?" a small voice whispered. He realized that Navi was in his hat. He wanted to grab her and throw her out, but he couldn't blow his chance.

"You Link," the girl said, leaning in closer, "I always wanted to take you back here, and hearing stories about how people on the outside sleep with each other... That's what I wanted to do with you Link. Everytime I think about you, I feel... funny."

"Oh you've got her," Navi whispered. Link wanted to scream 'shut up' but he'd just have to hope she wouldn't stick around.

Link gathered his courage, and leaned in and kissed her, "Then let's do it."

Their tongues met, and Link felt a sensation of warmness go across his body, and the hardness in his tunic was increasing. He reached down as they were kissing and started to undo her belt. Her now loose tunic fell down to her knees like a shirt that was too long.

They broke apart for a moment, "Oh Link yes," she said with pleasure.

Link pulled the tunic up over her to reveal her naked body underneath. He blushed, never having seen a girl's body before. She looked even sexier with her knee-high boots still on. He reached forward tentatively and took hold her breasts, squeezing them tightly in his hands. She moaned.

"Oh yes that feels good," she said grabbing onto him tightly. "Take me over to the bed, Link!"

Link reluctantly let go of her breasts and picked the Kokiri girl up with ease, carrying her over to her bed in the back of the house. At least all the strength he'd gotten from fighting monsters came in handy. He laid her down gently on the soft fabric, bending down to kiss her nipple.

She moaned with pleasure as Link began to lick all over her breasts, exploring her all over. As he ran his tongue over her, he rubbed her thighs and began working up with his hands towards her privates, which he still had not laid eyes on.

She grabbed his hat and threw it off of him. Link heard a muffled grunt but the girl could hear nothing. She kicked off her boots, and began to undo Link's belt much like he had done hers.

Link began to kiss down her body, past her navel, and down towards her genitals. He began to lick at them, causing her to convulse with pleasure.

"Oh Link, yes! K-k-keep doing that, it f-feels so good,"

He stopped for a moment to throw his tunic off, revealing his rock hard member. He licked her juices off of his lips, and leaned in close to her.

"You ready?"

She nodded, "Y-yeah, just be slow at first. This is the first time I've ever done this..."

Link nodded and slowly pressed his penis up against her. He began to push in, and felt her part. His head was barely in before he realized the look of discomfort on her face.

"Does this hurt?" Link asked. Strange, it felt amazing to him.

She nodded, biting her lip, "Keep going."

He slowly pressed another inch of himself inside of her, and she let out a small, pained gasp. He stopped, letting her have a moment to get used to it. He looked down to see a little bit of blood seeping out, and briefly wondered if what he was doing was right.

"K-k-keep go-going," she said, breathing heavily.

He finally forced his entire member inside of her, and he could tell she was in a great deal of pain.

"P-pull out. Just for a second!" she said.

He slid out of her, his dick harder than ever. He wanted to go full force, but by the looks of things, the girl was not enjoying this.

She collected herself, "Alright, let's try this again."

This time he was able to get all the way inside of her without multiple pauses, but she still looked a little pained. He slowly began to pump in and out of her, and with each thrust, he could tell the pain was slowly being replaced by pleasure. He was a little awkward with his first few thrusts, but slowly he was able to get into a rhythm. His dick was wet with her juices, and she began to start moaning again.

"Oh Link, go faster. This f-feels... good!"

He had no problems obliging, beginning to thrust faster and faster, to the point he was going hard enough her wooden bed was creaking with the force of each thrust. She cried out in ecstasy, grabbing onto her breasts which were bouncing back and forth with every thrust.

Link let out a little moan himself, unable to contain the pleasure that was overwhelming him. He had masturbating before, but it was nothing like this. The feeling of her juicy walls around him was almost enough to make him want to orgasm already. But he kept going, wanting to draw this out and much as he could.

He looked down to see juices pooling on the bed, but paid no attention.

_She'll take care of that later _he thought with a sly grin on his face.

"Link!" she cried out, raising her legs in the air which he took hold of.

"Th-this feels a-amazing," he said, hardly able to keep quiet. He found himself moaning like her, the tightness around his member too much to contain.

"This is everything I imagined it would be!" the Kokiri girl said, panting as Link pounded her.

Link felt the sensation, and knew he didn't have much longer. He lowered her legs, and leaned right over her, her breasts pressed against his body. She wrapped her arms around him, and moaned louder.

"Oh, Link, I-I think I'm g-gonna..."

He felt the pressure rising within him, and a moment later, both of them cried out at the same time as he came, squirting his seed inside of her with each pump. Finally, he finished, and fell limp on top of her, both of them breathing hard. Both's virginity had been taken, and Link was glad it was her.

"Oh Link... I'm glad you stopped by."

* * *

"See?" Navi said as Link made his way back to his house, "I told you it would be worth it!"

Link nodded, "Yeah, I see what you mean. I think I want more."

Navi laughed, "That's what I'm talking about! Tomorrow, we'll pay a little visit to Saria!"

Link stopped, "Huh? No way! She's my friend!"

Navi groaned, "Are you telling me you don't want to feel that back there again?"

"Well, I mean, I do, but-"

"-Well, it's not much different! Besides, I know you've at least considered Saria!"

Link remained silent.

"Well, haven't you?"

"I guess we'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Now that's more like it!"

* * *

**A/N: **This first chapter was a little rough, but I've written some more for the other girls and they get much better. I'll upload those later after I've had time to correct them. Anyway...

You heard right! Link is going to do every girl in OoT (most of them, at least. A large percentage. 90%. You get the idea. Well, this is my first attempt at a lemon, so feedback would be appreciated. Don't know how regular updates will be. But we'll go from place to place in the Zelda world until Link's done just about every girl I can think of. Have any special requests? Go ahead and leave them in your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saria

* * *

Link slowly approached Saria, who stood up, excited to see him.

"Link! You're back!" she said.

He nodded, "Saria, I wanted help with something."

She nodded, "Sure, anything."

He made his way over to her and reached up her skirt. She gasped and pulled away, but he held onto her with the other arm, and began to rub her clit.

"Does this feel good to you?" He asked. He knew no matter what she said that she was enjoying it. He could tell by the way she was getting wet.

She shook her head, "L-Link what are you..."

He slipped a finger inside of her, and could feel just how wet this was making her. He embraced her in a kiss, and after a moment of resistance, she melted. He pulled his hand out from her tunic and laid her onto the grass.

"Link, what has gotten into you?" She asked.

He said nothing has he undressed himself, revealing his throbbing hard member. He had always seen Saria as nothing more than a friend, but a very secret part of him truthfully had always wanted her like this. She stared at his cock, realizing what he wanted to do.

"L-Link I don't think that this is..."

"Come on Saria, you're going to love this!" he said, standing over her.

He pulled off her boots, and reached up and undid her belt. She looked partly scared, partly aroused. She seemed to be trying to hide it, though. He smiled as he helped her out of her tunic. At least she wasn't trying to pull away.

Her naked body was lying before him, and his erection only got harder. He had always wondered what Saria looked like when she had no clothes on, and he was pleased. She had nicely curved hips like the last Kokiri, but her breasts were a little smaller. No matter, that's not what he was interested in.

He got down onto his knees and began feeling her all over. She moaned a little as he began to lick her breasts.

"L-Link p-please..." she muttered, "I don't think this is a good idea."

He ignored her as he stopped licking, placing his dick right up against her pussy. Oh how he could hardly wait. He placed his hands on her hips, and slowly forced his entire cock into her. She half moaned, half screamed in pleasure and in pain.

"Link, this is hurting!" she said breathing heavily.

He continued to pump in and out of her at a slow pace, enjoying her warm, wet walls. She bit her lip, looking close to tears. He knew she would grow to like it, though, just like the last girl had. He pulled it out for a moment.

"Come on, this starts to feel way better, I promise," he said, rubbing her pussy a little more.

"Link, what has gotten i-into you?"

He pressed himself back inside of her again, and continued to pump. He started to notice her stop being as tense. She laid their with her mouth partly open, just taking it. He knew it was feeling better and better with every one of his thrusts.

"Don't tell me you aren't enjoying this Saria."

"It feels... it feels," she muttered. Link started to thrust into her deeper and harder, making her moan loudly, "Oh it feels great, Link!"

Link grinned. He knew somehow that she'd come around. He began to pound into her more forcefully, enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy. She grabbed onto him, moaning.

"Oh yes please Link do this to me please," she said, her eyes gazing at his penis thrusting into her.

Link obliged, slamming into her with everything he had, grunting. She cried out in ecstasy as he fucked her. He pulled out for a moment, panting from the exertion of going full force. She rubbed her pussy which was literally dripping with juices.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" she asked.

She sat up when he stood, and he put his member right in front of her face.

"I want you to suck me," he said, positioning himself right by her mouth.

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded. Unsure, she opened her mouth and began to lick a little at the tip. Link moaned with pleasure, and she closed her mouth around his dick, licking and sucking. She had about half of his dick in her mouth when he grabbed her head and pushed her down onto his entire member. She was choking but she loved the way he was moaning like she had been. She gagged a little as she continued to blow him before finally pulling off.

"That felt amazing, Saria," he said.

He laid down in the grass, and his dick pointed straight up at the sky. He motioned for her to come sit on it.

"I've always wanted to try this," he said, holding his cock steady as she pressed her pussy down, letting herself slide down all the way onto his cock. Link moaned with pleasure, and so did she.

Saria began to bounce up and down on his dick, moaning with pleasure as she rubbed her breasts. Link looked dazed, almost overwhelmed with the sensation.

"That feels so good," he said as she rode him.

She felt a sensation rising up within her, and she started to moan louder, "Link, I think I'm gonna..."

They both shouted out as they came at the same time. Their eyes rolled back in their head as they were overcome with pleasure. She slumped down on him, panting heavily, their fluids streaming out of her and all over them. But they didn't care.

Navi landed on Links shoulder as he made his way back through the Sacred Meadow towards the Lost Woods, "You did good, kid," she said.

"You watched?" Link said, a bit horrified.

Navi giggled, "Well, I wasn't exactly going to miss the show! Who cares, we've been through a lot together. Now, where to?"

Link thought for a moment, "I think I remember a promise I want to keep... or, sort of keep anyway."

"Really?" Navi asked, "Who? What?"

Link stared straight ahead, "We've got a trip to the lake to make, Navi."

* * *

**A/N: **This next chapter is gonna be a bit different, as it's, well, Ruto. I hope everyone is enjoying so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Might be a little kinky since it's Ruto. So, y'know. idk...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ruto**

Link approached the large, bloated Zora. He looked down at Link.

"Ah, hello child. What is it you want?" He said, breathing heavily.

Link grinned, "Where would Ruto be these days?"

The King thought for a moment, "I believe she's with Jabu-Jabu at the moment. Would you like to go see her?" he asked.

Link grimaced. He didn't want to go back inside that whale. But he had always wondered what it would be like to fuck a Zora. The strangeness of it made him horny.

"I would."

After the King finally scooted aside, Link made his way through the massive whale known as Jabu-Jabu in search of Ruto. The ground beneath him squished with every step. But the sour odor wasn't there anymore. Not since he destroyed the parasite inside the great whale.

He finally found Ruto in a small room with an unstable surface, and made his way over to her. She noticed his presence at once and turned to face him, smiling.

"Link! It's you, my fiance! You came to see me! How are you?" she asked.

Link grinned, "I'm doing great! I decided to take you up on your offer... well, to a certain extent."

She raised a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Ruto, truth be told I don't think Hylians and Zoras should marry. It's just... wrong. No offense, of course. But I'd love to have you."

"What do you mean... 'have me'?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.

"I want to fuck you, Ruto," Link said bluntly.

She blushed, "Link! Are you sure?"

He nodded, already undoing his belt. He looked around. It was a shame they'd have to do it inside Jabu-Jabu. But whatever, it added a sense of excitement to it. Or at least that's what he convinced himself. He slipped off his boots so his bare feet connected with the wet surface of the whale's insides. He ignored this and slipped off his tunic, stepping towards Ruto.

She eyed his cock with hungry eyes, "Oh, a Hylian's penis! I've always wanted to see one... especially yours, Link!" she said, giggling.

Link stopped, "You've seen a penis before at all?"

She nodded, "Of course! A few years ago we were having a problem with infertile females in our tribe. So I had to get my eggs fertilized so there could be more Zoras! It's a bit of an odd thing for Hylians, but for us Zoras, it's just a part of life."

Link shrugged and continued towards her. At least she would have some experience. She was already naked, since Zoras didn't wear clothes. She got down on her knees and faced away from him, her forehead resting against a wall. Her ass was perfectly round and lush, bigger than Saria and the Kokiri girl. Link licked his lips as he pressed his dick into Ruto's vagina. Both moaned in pleasure.

"Oh this feels amazing!" Ruto cried out, "It's longer than a Zoras penis!"

Link grinned. This was going to be fun. He began to ram in and out of her, as hard and as deep as he could. She moaned and screamed with pleasure, her breasts swaying as he fucked her. He was driving her head into the wall with the force of his thrusting, but it didn't hurt because the wall was of course made of wet matter.

Link grabbed her boobs as he fucked her, squeezing tightly. She cried out.

"Oh Link! Do me harder! Faster! I've always wanted you!" she screamed.

Link moaned in pleasure. Her pussy was so similar to the other girls' yet so different. She was an exotic creature, and the thought of it just made him hornier. He pounded her full force, practically laying his torso on her back. Her pussy was oozing juices, more so than any other girl he had been with. It must have been a Zora thing, because she was extremely wet. Her fluids were running all down his legs.

"Ruto, your body is amazing!" Link said, licking her wherever he could while he slammed into her.

She moaned, her head slowly starting to slip into the membrane wall. Neither cared, as small passageways could be found all over the whale's body. Link was surprised he hadn't stepped on one searching for her in there.

Her head was squished in the wall, her moans muffled and barely audible. Link continued to fuck her harder, and he could hear her moaning even louder through the walls. Navi sat off to the side, rubbing herself as she watched the two.

Link could hear Ruto screaming his name through the walls as he slowed his pace to slow, deep thrusts. He continued like this for a moment before pulling out. Ruto struggled to come out, but couldn't. One of her hands still protruding waved frantically at him. Link shrugged. He saw something else that interested him more.

He looked at Ruto's asshole, and grinned. He had never fucked a girl anally before. He might as well try. He pressed it in her, and could hear her scream. He wasn't sure if it was in pleasure, pain, or both, but he proceeded to fuck her anyway, more and more of her body slipping into the wall.

Finally there was nothing left of her but her legs and a little bit of her cheeks poking out. He continued to fuck her, no longer able to hear her moans and screams. Her ass seemed unusually wet, too, making it very lubricated and easy to fuck fast. He reached a hand down and began to rub her pussy while he fucked her ass, and he swore he could almost hear her scream in pleasure as he did. She was getting pushed further and further in, and he almost worried she would be gone before he could finish.

He felt the ever-familiar sensation of an orgasm coming on, and fucked her harder and faster. Finally he blew his load, filling her up with his seed. He pulled out, and saw the only thing left was her calves and feet. Her toes were wiggling, so she was obviously fine. He obviously came hard, because his semen was spilling out of her ass. He saw her squirm, and then she completely disappeared.

Navi flew up beside Link, "Whoa, where'd she go?"

"Probably another section of Jabu-Jabu. Don't you remember those little trap things I sometimes walked on and fell through in that one room? It's about like that, just in the wall. I'm sure she's fine."

"So... should we go?"

"Yeah, we can head out. Ruto knows this place better than we do," he said. They started to walk away from the scene, Link deciding to remain naked until he got outside to dry.

They began to make their way back to the mouth. In another room, Link fell back with a cry as Ruto busted out of the wall beside him, toppling him over. She laid on top of him, grinning.

"That was amazing, Link. You Hylians sure know how to fuck!" she said, rubbing the outside of her pussy on his now once again erected member, "You want to go a second round?"

Link glanced up at Navi.

"Go get 'em, kid."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Anju**

Link passed the gate into Kakariko, and began to walk through the small village to a particular house. Navi rested on his shoulder.

"So that was quite the adventure. Definitely a once in a life time experience. How'd it feel, kid?" she asked.

"Ruto felt amazing. If she wasn't a Zora I'd definitely marry her. I just wish I could do her a second time. In Jabu-Jabu or not, I don't care."

Navi giggled, "Yeah, that part was more strange than you fucking a Zora. So, where are you heading? I can safely assume Dampe wasn't on your list."

Link shot her a look and continued on towards the graveyard.

"Link, you can't be -"

He stopped before the entrance, and took a right towards a house with a chicken coop in the back. Navi grinned as she began to understand.

"Gonna pay a little visit to Anju the chicken lady, huh?" she said.

Link nodded, "She does owe me. After all, I helped her with her chickens and all she gave me was some crummy glass bottle. I'm going to get the reward I deserve."

Navi laughed, "See kid, if I hadn't of made us make this little detour, you would still be a virgin. Now you've already fucked three girls and are onto your fourth. You're doing pretty good!"

Link knocked on the door, and a moment later, the lovely Anju answered the door.

"Why, it's you! You're the kid that helped me with my chickens that day they got loose! Your name was... Link was it?"

Link nodded, "It's good to see you again."

She opened the door wider, "Come in!"

_That's exactly what I intend to do_ Link thought to himself, stepping inside. He could see her bed and wanted to grab her up and take her to it, but he resisted.

"So, why did you stop by again?" she asked.

"I feel I didn't get enough of a reward for helping you with you chickens," he said bluntly.

She looked taken aback, "Y-you... didn't?"

He nodded, "All I got was a glass bottle, and that ended up breaking one time when I fell on it. So really all you gave me was a bunch of glass shards in the hip. I was hoping for something more. After all, those chickens had put themselves in some pretty hard to reach places."

She nodded, "Well, I suppose I could have rewarded you a little better... alright then. So, what did you have in mind? Ruppees perhaps?"

Link shook his head, "I want you."

She gasped, "Wh-what? You... want me?"

Link nodded, "I want to take you to that bed over there and fuck you. I think it's the least you could do for me."

She grew red, "L-Link! That's... wrong! Are you really sure that's what you want.

To show how serious he was, Link undid his belt and tossed it aside. His bulge plainly showed through the tunic. He stepped closer.

Anju gasped. It was big for someone of his age! He stared at her seriously, awaiting an answer.

She sighed, "Well, to be honest I haven't been pleased in a long time... and there's really no good men in these parts... so you know what, kid? You aren't bad looking, so I'll accept your offer."

She turned away from him and walked up to the bed, and undressed herself. Link had seen a girls body, but never a grown woman's body. Her breasts were bigger than any he had laid eyes on, and her ass was as big a Rutos! Link threw off his hat, tunic, and kicked off his boots, and hurried over to her.

"Wow, it's bigger than I expected!" She said, laying back onto the bed, spreading her legs for him.

"So, right down to business, huh?" Link said with a grin.

She nodded, "I haven't had a good fucking in so long... I want you to get right to it, Link."

Link slid inside of her, and was surprised to find she was already very wet. She let out a soft gasp as he went completely inside of her. Hers wasn't as tight as either of the Kokiri, but he didn't mind. He began to thrust in and out of her, causing her to moan with pleasure. She reached a hand down and rubbed her clit as he fucked her for extra pleasure. Link liked this already.

He pounded her faster for a while, before she made him stop and pull out. Reluctantly, he pulled out, his dick wet with her juices. She bent down in front of him and began to suck his dick like Saria, except she was so much more experienced, and could fit his whole dick in her mouth easily. Link moaned with pleasure, his legs shaking. He could hardly stand her slurping, licking, and sucking his member the way she was. He grabbed onto her head, crying out like he had made so many girls do.

He was overcome, and came right into her mouth. But she didn't care. She swallowed his semen down and pulled off, licking her lips. Link fell onto the ground, panting heavily.

"That was... amazing... You're amazing..." he said, his dick wetter than it ever had been.

She grabbed him and laid him onto the bed, grinning.

"What're you-"

She sat down onto his dick like Saria had, and began to bounce up and down, sometimes stopping with him fully inside of her and circling her hips, pressing herself hard down onto him. Link moaned. She really was experienced!

She leaned over until her boobs were right in Links face, and stopped bouncing. Link took the hint and began to pound into her, licking her as he did so. She moaned and screamed, pressing her breasts onto his face to the point he was suffocating. But he loved it.

They fucked harder and harder, both moaning and crying out with ecstasy. Link couldn't take much more. Already he felt himself ready to come again. He could feel her walls tightening around his dick, too. She helped him by bouncing on his dick as he thrusted. Link knew this was going to be a big orgasm, as he could hardly breathe or move outside of fucking her because of the weight of her body pressing down on him.

Finally, they both screamed with pleasure as they came. Link had the biggest orgasm of his life, pumping more semen into her than he thought humanly possible. She slid off of him, reaching down and catching some of the mixture of juices in her hand spilling out of her pussy, licking them off of her finger.

"That was amazing, I really needed that, Link. So, was that reward enough for you?"

She leaned over and kissed him passionately for a moment, before stepping into another room to clean off. Link sighed. He could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: **Pretty average chapter. Keep the reviews up and let me know how I'm doing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Great Fairy on Death Mountain**

* * *

It was a long trek up the steep mountain. Link had to deal with numerous tektikes, but they were no match for him. He had dealt with tougher enemies on his adventures. He glanced up to the summit, and saw that there was only a little further to travel.

"So, who are you meeting on the summit?" Navi asked.

"The Great Fairy."

"Now that's one that's doubtful. Most women have come onto you throughout our travels. But her? She seems all holy and everything. Are you sure about this kid?" Navi said.

Link nodded, "She'll come around."

Navi laughed nervously to herself. Link had suddenly become confident and outgoing ever since she finally convinced him to... 'open up'. But this may have been a step too far.

He finally reached the cave at long last, and entered the darkness. He stopped when he reached a clear spring, and retrieved his ocarina. He played Zelda's Lullaby briefly. There was a bright flash of light, and then suddenly the Great Fairy was there, hovering above the waters surface.

Link already was feeling a little hard. The Great Fairy was like Anju in the fact that her body was more mature. She had fuller breasts than Anju, and even her hips were a little wider and rounder. She covered herself scantily with vines down her front and around her backside. The only thing she wore besides that were knee-high boots.

"Link, young hero, why have you returned? Are you in need of healing?" she asked.

Link nodded, "In a manner of speaking."

"What do you mean?" the fairy asked.

"I have been fighting a long time. And all this time I've never got to be with a woman. And I figured you would want to help me out in my quest to stop Ganondorf. So I am asking you now, Great Fairy; will you help me?" he answered confidently.

"Did you just lie to the Great Fairy? Oh man, this will never work!" Navi whispered in his ears.

The Great Fairy did not hesitate to answer, "I will most certainly assist you, young hero. I have helped many weary travelers before."

"No way," Navi hissed in surprise.

"You mean it?" Link said, surprised it had worked so easily.

She nodded, floating down into the pool. She laid back seductively, propping herself up on one arm.

"You may have my body, Link."

Link grinned, kicking off his boots and tossing his hat aside. He undid his belt, and the next thing anyone knew his tunic was already off, revealing his raging hard-on. He stepped into the mystical waters with the fairy, and walked over to her. He stood in front of her, admiring her bodies beauty. Not even Anju was this good.

"Don't be shy. Have me, Link," she said, her voice switching to that of a seductive nature.

Link knelt in front of her, grabbing at the vines. They pulled away with ease, revealing even more of her body. He licked his lips, exploring her all over with his hands. He reached down and rubbed at her pussy a little, almost afraid to because of her high status. But she did nothing, so he continued. He leaned forward and began to lick at her breasts, while simultaneously fingering her. He could hear her breathing intensify, so he knew he was doing a good job.

She lightly pushed him off after a while, panting. She reached down and grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times. She stopped and spread her legs apart, doing the same thing with her pussy using her fingers.

"Fuck me, Link."

He was shocked, having never heard the Great Fairy, or any Great Fairy, use that kind of language. But he shook it off and thrust himself inside of her. He was overcome, slumping down on her, his face in her breasts. Her pussy felt amazing, almost unlike anything he had ever felt. He assumed because she was a fairy that it might have something to do with magic, but everything about her was amazing. It had just the right amount of tightness, and her own fluids made for great lubrication. It took him a moment to begin pumping as his dick felt a hundred times more sensitive inside of her.

He began to fuck her harder, and she let out a moan. The water splashed around them as they went at it, but neither cared. It was like fucking in hot springs. Link wrapped his arms around her as he went in and out, and leaned all the way on her, loving the feeling of her huge breats pressed against his lower face and neck.

"Oh this feels amazing!" He said, his voice partly muffled buried in her chest.

"Fuck me harder!" The Great Fairy yelled in a voice that sounded slightly different than her own, grabbing onto his ass as he fucked, trying to help him push it in harder.

He obliged, pumping as hard as be possibly could inside of her, grunting. She was moaning and screaming his name as he fucked her, and he could barely believe that he was doing so well, especially with the Great Fairy herself. She wrapped her legs around his, and held on tightly. Link had never been harder, not with any girl he had been with thus far. Her eyes rolled back from pleasure as she moaned and screamed, rowing him into her harder and harder with her hands while he fucked her.

He continued to pump away, the powers of the spring water keeping him going at full force into her. She let go of his ass and grabbed both of her boobs, pressing them tightly against either side of his head. Link was struggling to breathe, but still the spring water did it's magic.

In the back Navi watched silently in disbelief. Was a Great Fairy really fucking Link? She felt turned on watching them. She couldn't help let a hand slip into her skirt as she watched. Link's cheeks were red from the exertion, both of them were screaming now.

"Harder! Oh yes! Yes!" The Great Fairy yelled, smothering Link harder with her breasts as he fucked her. Link loved this, trying everything in his ability to give the Great Fairy the best fuck she'd ever had from a 'weary traveler'.

"Great Fairy! I-I'm ab-about to come!" Link said in a muffled voice, still going full on into her.

"Do it Link! Cum inside of me!" she screamed, "Cum inside of my pussy Link!" She squeezed his dick tighter with her pussy, letting her legs go limp. Link could feel her pussy contracting, and he couldn't hardly stand it any longer.

Finally, he came, letting out a cry as he let loose with the biggest orgasm of his life. She let go of him, letting him roll off of her to the side. He was breathing heavily, his dick literally dripping her juices down into the water. She floated up back into the air. She snapped her fingers, and the ivy once again magically appeared around her body.

Link managed to sit up, the water helping him recover. He looked up at the Great Fairy, who was smiling down at him.

"You did well. I'm glad I could assist you in your quest, young Link. If travels have left you weary, or lonely, don't be afraid to come back!" And with one final laugh, she disappeared into a ball of light.

Navi floated towards him, "Wow, you two were at it for awhile!"

"We were? It didn't seem that long," Link said, finally managing to stand up.

"Yeah, I never knew that the Great Fairy was such a pro. I have to admit, that was pretty hot," she said.

Link shot her a look before heading over and slipping on his clothes.

"So, where to now?" Navi asked.

"I think we'll head on over to Castle Town tomorrow," he said with a devilish gleam in his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Poe Sisters**

* * *

After stopping into Castle Town to visit the Temple of Time, Link was now an adult again, seven years into the future. He felt hornier than ever, and had something probably just as gutsy as fucking the Great Fairy planned. Link took the short journey to the forest again. He traveled through the Lost Woods, almost losing his way during the process. But soon enough he found himself back in the old forest temple, which was now devoid of all monsters. He walked about it's halls freely, before coming to the large central room, where four torches burned brightly of different colors.

The flames burned brighter, and suddenly four figures appeared. Each one's robe and torch they carried matched the color of the flame, including their eyes hidden behind the darkness.

"These four?" Navi said incredulously, "How do you even know what they look like under their cloaks? They could be hideous!"

Link shook his head, "I got a small glimpse when we first went through this place. They aren't monsters."

The green poe, Amy, flew forwards, "Why do you enter here, young one?"

"What? You didn't miss me?" Link said, taking a few casual steps forward.

"We do thank you for destroying the evil spirit that caused us to act so strangely."

"Well, don't you think I deserve a little reward?" Link said, feeling more comfortable than ever in this situation.

Amy floated higher, "We do not have anything to give. Our thanks is all we have to give you."

"Surely you can think of something else...?" They stared at him blankly," Perhaps your bodies?" Link said.

"You want to destroy our bodies and put our spirits in a bottle?" She said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, I want your bodies. Don't you get it? Sex. That's what I want. Surely I've earned that after fighting through this temple and setting you four free of your curses. I nearly died at least three times in the process," he said.

"We do not think sex would be in order," Amy said.

"Oh? But surely you four get... lonely in here? I mean, you aren't Hylians but surely you have some urges?"

She stared at him blankly.

Navi whispered in Links ear, "Let's just go..."

Link sighed, "Look, I'm about to go in a few days and fight Ganondorf, the evil sorcerer who filled this temple with monsters and brainwashed you four. It will be my toughest fight thus far, and I may or may not survive in the end. I've seen a little bit of what you look like under your robes the last time I was here. Surely you can grant me this one wish before I go off and fight Ganondorf?"

The four faced away from him and exchanged glances. No doubt communicating in some fashion with each other.

"Very well," Amy spoke, "We will grant your wish. It is only fair since you are sacrificing yourself for the good of us."

Link grinned, "Thanks." And with that, he began to take off his boots and hat.

"No... way," Navi said, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. She was impressed with how well Link was doing.

Amy floated back down to the ground, and set her torch down. Under her robe, she looked like a shapeless darkness. But as she drew back the old fabric, a curvacious and fully naked body was revealed. She had an other-worldly dark grey skin, and her eyes glowed bright with the color green.

Beth, the blue one, undressed next. Joelle followed after her, and finally Meg was undressed. They were both extremely beautiful, and Link had a hard time believing they were poes. Did all poes who were female look like this? Or was in just these four guardians of a sacred temple?

Link undressed as fast as he possibly good, walking towards them fully erect. Amy turned her back to him, leaning forward with her hands against the wall, sticking her butt towards him seductively. He took hold of her hips, and pressed himself against her entrance.

He pressed into her and good hear her gasp a little. So she did have a little feeling. Excellent. He wasted no time starting to pump in and out of her, gaining speed as he did. He could hear her breathing intensifying, and soon she was letting out soft moans.

Her pussy felt a lot like a regular Hylian's, but it was extremely tight. His dick had increased in size but he had a feeling her pussy would have been tight anyway. He let out a low moan, this felt so good. She just took it, obviously not familiar with sex.

Just as he was starting to really enjoy himself, Meg, the purple-eyed girl, stepped forward, "I would like a turn."

Link pulled out of Amy, his dick wet with her juices, and laid down on the ground, "Well, here I am!"

She squatted over him, and he could see she was a little wet. A small drop of pussy juice dropped down onto the tip of his dick. She pressed down, and let out a soft moan. She began to slide up and down on him, her breasts bouncing up and down as she did so. Link took a hold of them and squeezed lightly, and she let out a louder moan.

"I'm glad y-you picked th-this for your reward!" she said, panting as she sped up, bouncing up and down on his dick as hard as she could. Link was liking his older body. His dick was at least 2 inches longer and much more thicker, and he could tell the two girls he had fucked so far were really enjoying it.

Joelle, the red poe, stepped up. Instead of asking to take Meg's spot, she simply squatted down over Link's face, her pussy right on top of his mouth. Link let out a muffled sign of approval before starting to explore her with his tongue. She twitched a little, taken aback by how good in felt.

"I haven't felt anything this amazing before," Joelle said, breathing heavily. Link loved the feeling of being smothered by the two girls. Meg was doing a really good job of riding his dick. He let out a muffled moan of approval.

Meg pulled off of him, and Link could feel a different, new pussy squatting down onto him. He assumed he was now inside Beth, the blue poe. She took a moment to get used to him being in her, before starting to rock up and down like Meg had. She moaned loudly, and he could barely see her hand rubbing at her clit while she rode him.

Joelle scooted back an inch, and Link could now see her leaning forward and kissing Beth. He felt himself getting even harder, if that was possible, licking furiously at Joelle's wet pussy, wanting to reward her for putting on such a show.

Both moaned as they made out, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

After a while, Meg slid off of him, and Joelle too stood up. Link licked some of the juices that had dripped all over his face off before standing up. Joelle turned her back to him.

"You haven't had me, yet," she said, her pussy dripping from his saliva and her own wetness.

Link grabbed her hips and slid into her, moaning as he felt how tight she was. He began to pump in and out, and she moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of getting fucked. The other three watched in silence as he fucked doggy style on the ground, both moaning and enjoying each other.

"F-fuck me harder," she said, and Link obliged, ramming into her faster and faster, grunting as he did so. She let out a scream, reaching her hands around to grab onto his hips at the same time to help steady herself. Link wrapped his arms around her stomach and continued to fuck her, her boobs flopping back down onto his arms with each thrust. She let out another scream, begging him for more. The other poe sisters watched as they began rubbing themselves and each other. Link had, in mere minutes, made them all sex hungry.

"Yes Link! Harder!" She yelled.

"You're so tight!" Link cried, his knees shaking from the sheer pleasure.

Finally, he came into her harder than he had ever come into any girl minus the great fairy, pumping her full of his seed. They both fell limp and dropped the floor in a heap. Amy pulled Link out of Joelle and licked off his dick which was covered in Joelle's juices and his own semen.

They gave Link a moment to recover himself as Amy continued to lick him dry, swallowing everyone's juices.

"Wow, that was amazing," Link said.

"It is not over. We too would like to come," Amy said, rolling him onto his back and climbing onto his dick which was now getting hard again. She rode him as hard and as deep as she could, moaning and letting out small little cries whenever he got especially deep in her.

Link tried to help pump into her from the floor, trying to fuck her as hard as he could in his position. He reached his hands up and rubbed all over her body, massaging her breasts and squeezing them gently. He could tell she was trying very hard to get him as deep in her pussy as she possibly could. She rocked harder and harder, and he could feel her starting to contract. With a cry, they both came. She rolled off of him, and once again they gave him awhile to compose himself.

Meg climbed on next and began rocking up and down on him. She reached her bare foot up and pressed it against Link's face, keeping his head against the ground where he couldn't move it. He enjoyed this, so he let her continue. She used her other foot to pin his other arm down, and her hand to pin the land arm down. Joelle reached over and held down his legs. He couldn't move at all, and was enjoying the feeling of being dominated. He let out a moan of pleasure, feeling like he could already come again.

They fucked for several minutes, Meg never making too much noise. Link let out muffled moans and cries of pleasure from under her foot, which he licked at occasionally. He could do nothing more than that and let her ride him however she pleased. Sometimes, she would bounce up and down hard and fast, and other times, she did in slow and really pressed his full length deep into her.

She started to pick up pace, and he could feel her contracting as well. Before he could get a chance to come, she pulled off and released him. He could finally move again, so he stood up. After letting him recover once again, Beth looked ready. She got down on all fours, raising her round ass up to him. Link slid his full length into her, and began to fuck her.

They both fucked for several minutes, moaning and screaming with pleasure. Link could hear the others moaning as they played with themselves. He thought for a moment that he had died and gone to heaven. He fucked in and out of Beth, so eager to finally come again. He could feel the tension in both of them as they picked up the intensity. Finally, they both came at the same time, falling in a heap on the floor.

Link pulled out, his dick covered with so many juices. Beth rolled over and sucked it dry. Joelle crawled over to them.

"Did you enjoy the reward, hero?" she asked.

"It was amazing," Link said, panting.

Amy crawled over, "We enjoyed it, too."

"And we think we'll keep going until we've had enough, Link." Meg said, already starting to get into position to ride him again.

Link grinned, "By all means, continue." He let out a sigh of pleasure as he felt her slide down onto his length again. The other girls crawled over to him. Amy sat down on his face and Beth and Joelle massaged the other two girls breasts. Link was already at full hardness again. As he felt Meg switch with Joelle so she could try anal. So they were just getting started with experimenting.

"Oh boy," Navi said to herself, "I could be here awhile."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Malon**

Link didn't stay in the forest much longer after his little visit to the Poe sisters. Navi was having a hard time believing that it had just happened. He saddled up his horse and made the trip over to Lon Lon Ranch, and Navi didn't even have to ask to know where this was going.

He dismounted and knocked on the door of the rustic looking house. A minute later, a beautiful young redhead opened the door up. Her looked rivaled Princess Zelda's. She greeted Link with an excited hug.

"Link, you made it! How are you?" she said excitedly.

Link smiled, "Pretty well, actually. I was in the area and decided to stop by, maybe help around a little."

"That's great! I see you brought Epona, so it's good to know you've been treating her well... Come inside!"

Link grinned at Navi, "I can't wait."

"You're finally get you're childhood crush if this goes well. So don't screw up, Link."

Link swallowed a lump in his throat. _Yeah... please don't screw up..._

After visiting for a little less than an hour, Malon decided to take Link outside so he could help around the farm some like he had said he would.

Malon stepped outside holding a bucket and headed towards the barn. Link followed after her, and Navi took her usual position up under the hat.

She let out a cute laugh, "You'll have to stay for supper after we finish with the chores, I'm cooking tonight!"

She sat the bucket down by a cow in it's stall, and motioned for Link to come over.

"You remember how to milk a cow, right?" she said.

Link nodded, "Well, I... think so."

Malon giggled, "I can tell you forgot... It's okay, come here, I'll show you."

Link blushed and knelt down beside her, as she showed him what to do.

"Link, don't be so rough with her. You don't grab a girl like that," she said with a laugh.

Link blushed harder, "Oh, uh, sorry, this better?"

She nodded, "You have to be gentle with her, Link."

Links face was now completely red, and it was only made worse by the fact that Malon had innocently placed her breasts right near his face. All of his confidence and swagger he had displayed to the poe sisters was gone. He was a stammering nervous wreck.

Malon grabbed his hands, helping him, "Here, like this."

One of her boobs was lightly touching his face, and Link almost lost it.

Malon pressed it a little more on him, "You seem a little nervous?" Malon let go of his hands and leaned further onto him, "What's wrong?"

Link started to put a little distance between them, but she continued to lean his way until she was lying on top of him, her red hair falling down onto his face.

"Relax, Link. Let's have some fun!" she said seductively, unbuttoning one button on her dress, revealing a little more of her breasts and her bra. Link gulped, reaching up and unbuttoning the rest. Malon laughed and tore off her bra like it was nothing, smothering Link with her breasts.

"I never did repay you for stopping Ingo... and I'm not letting you ride away this time without giving me what I've been waiting for!"

Link reached up and squeezed her breasts and began licking at them. Malon moaned softly, grabbing at the buldge under his tunic.

Link rolled her over and began to undress, and so did she. Soon they were completely naked in the barn with the door completely unlocked, kissing passionately on the floor without a care in the world. Link grabbed and felt all over her body, in a frenzy to finally have her.

Malon looked down at his stiff erection, and smiled slyly, "You have no idea what it's like, wanting it so bad, but you're never around... I thought this day would never come. Fuck me, Link. Like I've always wanted you to do!"

She squatted over him, and slid her wet pussy all the way down his dick, and it's sheer warmth and tightness took Link's breath away. He let out a moan as she began to slide up and down on him, and Link could barely believe he was finally getting to fuck her. Gradually they picked up the tempo as they both got used to how good each other felt, and soon Malon was bouncing on his dick as fast as she could, with Link pumping as hard as he could from the barn floor

"Harder!" Malon screamed, her boobs bouncing up and down from the force of every thrust.

_I can't believe it! This is too good to be true! _Link kept fucking her as hard as he could. Malon's pussy got wetter and wetter as the seconds passed by. Suddenly, without warning, Malon slid off, allowing them both a chance to gasp for air.

"That was amazing," she breathed, her face beet red, "I didn't want us to cum too soon. I want to make this last as long as possible, after all." she said, laughing.

"I'll make it last as long as you want it to," Link said, grinning.

She giggled, leading him over to some loose hay and straw lying on the barn's floor. She got down on her knees, exposing her large round ass to Link, "Well, keep making it last, fairy boy!"

Link obliged, sliding his dick back into her and resumed fucking her. It didn't take long before they were at it harder than they were before. Link loved this, he was able to really fuck her harder and faster than if she was on top of him. Her pussy was making a satisfying _squishing _sound every time he pumped in and out, which made him even hornier. She was moaning loudly, begging for him to keep going faster and harder.

Malon's arms were shaking, and soon she wasn't just moaning, she was screaming with pleasure. Her arms gave out and she slumped down, with her face in the straw, but Link didn't let up. He kept pounding away at her. Malon could do nothing but scream as she was overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of being fucked so roughly.

"Put it in my ass!" Link heard her muffled voice yell, so he obliged, leaving the warmth of her pussy for her equally warm and wet ass. It took him a second to get himself inside of her, because her ass was so much tighter.

"Quit squeezing so hard for one second," Link said, his dick only halfway in.

"I'm not!"

Finally, he managed to get all the way inside of her, causing her to scream with pleasure again. Slowly, he began to thrust in and out of her. Malon tried to get herself propped back up with her arms, but soon Link was going too fast again, and the pleasure overwhelmed her. Link was struggling to go as fast as he did when he was fucking her pussy, because her ass was just that tight. He could barely stand how good it felt, like her walls were squeezing him as hard as they could.

In no time, Link felt the urge to cum, "Malon... I'm about to... cum!" he breathed, still fucking her just as hard as before.

"Put it back in my pussy, Link! Cum in me!" she screamed in the hottest voice Link had ever heard from any girl in his life.

Link reluctantly slid out of her extremely tight ass hole, and put his penis back in the other hole, which had become a thousand times more wet. He began to fuck her harder and faster, with both of them screaming each others names.

"Harder Link! Fuck me! Come on, faster! Faster!" She screamed, moaning and yelling.

Link finally lost it, blowing his load inside of her with a final shout. He could feel her pussy contracting at the same time. He pumped out the last bit of his load, and fell in a heap on top of her, both of them sweating and panting, at loss for words.

"You have no idea how badly I needed that, Link. I've been waiting so long for you to finally come around," she said.

"I can't believe how good that felt," he said, not wanting to pull out of her yet. He never wanted to leave her pussy, it was probably the most satisfying one he had fucked on his travels.

"Malon, are you in there?"

They both froze. Talon, Malons father, was knocking on the barn door.

"Malon? I thought I heard screaming! Are you in there?" he yelled.

"Fuck, we were too loud!" Link whispered, pulling out of her warm pussy, juices dripping onto the barn floor.

Malon got to her shaking feet, obviously tired from the sex, "Grab your clothes, there's a door right behind you! Don't worry about changing yet just run! I'll stall him!" she whispered, running towards the front door completely naked.

"Dad I'm in here! Nothing's wrong just give me a second!" she said, hurriedly trying to get her clothes on.

Link scooped up his clothes, turning tail and running for the back door. He glanced back at Malon who barely had gotten her underwear and bra on. She mouthed:

_Come back soon_

Link winked, before throwing the back door open and sprinting out into the woods that surrounded the ranch. He would return for Epona when he knew the coast was clear. Navi came whizzing out of the barn seconds after him, laughing her head off.

"Wow, you two were really going at it! Too bad her dad had to come and spoil the fun!" she said.

Link blushed, "Did her dad see her?"

"Not that I saw. Come on, kid, get some clothes on. And you may," she giggled, "...want to dry off."

Link threw his hat at her, "Come on, let's go."


End file.
